


Appreciating

by Starb_uck



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb_uck/pseuds/Starb_uck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed with the Admiral, Starbuck wants to discuss Helena's previous relationship with Gina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciating

**Author's Note:**

> Cain and Starbuck aren't actually in an established relationship, but they have a current arrangement..
> 
> This is actually part of my work "Captain Fat Ass" (chapter 8) but I wanted to post it separately as well as it isn't subject to all the dark tags and warnings of that piece, and I'm quite pleased with the dialogue. I think it works on its own- would love to hear thoughts?

Kara lay between Cain's legs, eating her out slowly, leisurely, while the Admiral luxuriated in the pillows piled up behind her. The pilot was thinking as she worked, and presently she lifted her head and spoke.

"Sir? Permission to ask a question?"

Cain raised her own head and squinted down at the blonde vision between her thighs, struggling to focus.

"Hmmm? Now?" She laughed, half irritated, half amused at the pilot's awful timing. "Go on then. If you must".

"Thank you, sir. I was wondering about things I've heard about the Cylon in the brig, sir. People say she was.."

Cain froze. "Don't want to talk about that, Thrace. Off limits. Understand?"

Starbuck nodded obligingly, remaining quietly busy for long moments.

Cain groaned, writhing on the bed, letting pleasure overtake the unwelcome thoughts in her head.

"That's right, Lieutenant. Use that big mouth of yours for something better than talking.." She gasped, pulling harder on the hair she held.

Starbuck sucked at her clit with a mouth like an octopus. She worked her into a frenzy, then pulled away once more. Cain groaned in frustration.

"People say that the two of you were lovers, sir. Is it true?"

The Admiral growled in frustration and fury. She moved her hands from the pilot's hair to her ears and twisted them. Hard. Starbuck yelped.

"Lieutenant, I swear to the gods, if you don't shut your frakking mouth and get on with what you're doing, I'll throw you right there in the brig with her.."

She hauled the pilot bodily deeper into her, cutting off the possibility of any further conversation. She heard a muffled giggle, felt the body between her legs convulse with suppressed laughter, but didn't care as the tongue was back working busily now and she couldn't think of anything else, anything else at all.

***

Cain lay sated, gasping at the ceiling. Starbuck still lay prone, stroking Cain's thighs thoughtfully. Presently she looked up, sly.

"And was it her who taught you to be so damned good with all your toys, Admiral?"

Gods, the bloody persistence of the woman!!

Shocked by the audacity of the question, and yet still pleasantly relaxed from her orgasm, Cain merely tugged lightly on Starbuck's hair in a gentle reprimand for her cheekiness. She laughed softly.

"Actually, Thrace, most of the time she was the one using those devices on me. Not that it's any business of yours, of course", she added hurriedly.

Kara smiled, watching Cain's eyes flicker away, unable to meet her own. For the first time Kara could remember, the Admiral looked unsure of herself, nervous. Talking about yourself does that, she thought. Especially talking about relationships in general, and Cylon ex-girlfriends in particular.

Cain seemed to come to the end of some sort of internal monologue, having apparently decided to continue. She twined her fingers through Starbuck's hair, still not meeting her eyes as she spoke.

"She was.. hard to resist. She had a very.. *magnetic personality".

Starbuck thought about making a sarcastic remark about magnetic toasters, but decided against it. It wasn't the time, or the place.

"You love her". She spoke flatly. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I think I did. Although I wouldn't admit it to myself at the time. I..."

"No". Starbuck interjected firmly. "Not 'did'. You love her. You still do, even now".

Cain was silent, her hands stilled on the pilot's head. Starbuck waited for the fingers in her hair to tighten, to punish her for her temerity, but Cain didn't move. For long moments she lay still, silent, her body motionless. Eventually she moved, easing her position under Kara's head. She sighed.

"Perhaps you're right, Lieutenant".

"Of course I'm right! I'm never wrong about these things". She tried to lighten the mood slightly. She hadn't expected Cain to react quite like this. Didn't want the woman to start bawling, or anything embarrassing like that.

Cain smile wryly. "Just so. Anyway. It's too late to worry about that now. That's all over".

She nodded her head firmly, end of discussion. Patting the bed beside her, she eased out from under the Lieutenant, smiling as she obligingly rolled over onto her side. Cain rose, automatically bracing her lower back with her hand, a grimace of discomfort on her face. She crossed to the dresser and poured two glasses of ambrosia.

Starbuck bit back a smile at the sight of the usually buttoned up Admiral so half dressed. Literally, half dressed, her uniform jacket still fastened securely but completely naked from the waist down. She felt a rush of affection for the other woman, who kept such tenderness and vulnerability so carefully well hidden under the overcoat of cold efficiency and expedience. She felt proud to have been permitted to see it.

Cain turned back to the bed. She smiled to see Starbuck's flushed face, as she lounged back against Cain's pillows, stretching out in the large bed as if she owned it. She was butt naked, oozing confidence and satisfaction. She crossed to her and handed her one of the glasses, putting one knee on the bed and tickling suggestively at her raised thigh. Kara wriggled and giggled.

"Don't! I'll spill it.."

She took a long, appreciative sip and lay back against the pillows, pulling at Cain's arm until the Admiral gave up and joined her. Starbuck laughed suddenly.

"Wish I had a frakking stogie.." It was the one thing necessary to complete the picture.

Cain was quiet for a moment, then she let out a snort of laughter.

"And I wish I had a deck of cards.."

"Huh?"

"Cards, Lieutenant. Remember the rules I set you, when you agreed to the terms of my programme?"

"Sure. No drinking, no smoking, no.."

She broke off suddenly, as she realised what the Admiral was getting at. "No gambling, and no frakking!" She looked from the drink in her hand down to their mostly naked bodies, then up to Cain's quietly smiling face. She laughed in delight.

Cain grinned at her. "I'll get you a cigar tomorrow, Thrace. I think you've earned it. Cards aren't really my bag, though.." She ran her hand in affection over the giggling pilot's face, then turned decisively to the bedside lamp.

"It's late. You've got to let me get some sleep, Lieutenant".

Starbuck sobered immediately, and moved to leave the bed, to return to her treadmill. Cain seized hold of her wrist, pulled her back.

"No. Sleep here tonight, Thrace. If you want to".

She pulled her back in, holding the pilot close, snuggling up against her back, putting one leg over her body. Starbuck wriggled deliciously back into her, like a sleepy puppy.

"Condition, sir".

Cain growled. "Name it.."

"Buttons all pokey. Take.. jacket off".

***

The discussion didn't end there, however. Starbuck brought it up again the next night, and the night after that, refused to let it lie. She forced Cain to examine her motivations, her morals, her feelings. Although Cain found it intensely irritating, the sheer persistence ground her down and she found herself pondering the pilot's words in quiet moments.

She didn't love Kara, at least not in that way. She was fascinated by her, and more than happy to give her what she so desperately needed, but she wasn't in love with her. And, thankfully, neither was Kara with her. Their arrangement would work for now, and eventually Kara would work it out with the Adama boy. Cain wasn't saddened by this, but she did sigh from time to time and think about her own life. Her own needs. She remembered the aching joy of a body answering hers. She thought of honey blonde hair trailing through her fingers. She thought of Gina.

Her rage was gone now. After the first few furious days when she'd kept the Cylon chained in the brig, she'd relented and had her moved to a detention cell, with access to food and a toilet. A cot. She hadn't been to see her yet, but she was thinking about it now. It was probably too late, far too late.. but at least she could talk to her, discuss where to go from here. She couldn't keep her locked up forever. And never, not in a million years, could she bring herself to space her.

So maybe.. maybe talking was a start. Cain finally allowed herself to realise what Kara had tried to show her. Love was more important than hate, and she loved Gina. Loved her beyond all measure- had never been able to stop loving her. Even if Gina couldn't ever bring herself to even talk to her, and she wouldn't blame her for it, that would be okay. She could start a new life on one of the fleet ships, or, hell, Cain was even prepared to discuss returning her to the Cylons, if that's what she wanted. There had been too much hate... It was time to put things right.


End file.
